everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomtom Terry
Tomtom Terry is the son of Tompy Terry from Yankee in Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Thomas Philip "Tomtom" Terry Age: 14 Parent's Story: Yankee in Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: Wyatt Schnell Secret Heart's Desire: To become a master of drumming and go on an adventure in Oz. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the drum. Storybook Romance Status: I'm kinda shy around girls. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be somewhat impatient. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's only natural that I'm good at this class. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Never been very good at math. Best Friend Forever After: Perry Brown, my roommate Wyatt, and of course, my tutor Soren. Character Appearance Tomtom is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow buttons and epaulettes and blue pants. On his head is a drummer hat. On his face are glasses. Personality Tomtom is shy and introverted, and tends to keep away from others. He doesn't open up too easily except with his friends in the marching band. He loves animals and tends to make friends with them easily. He especially loves dogs, cats, and other furry animals. Biography Hello there! I'm Thomas Philip Terry. But my friends call me Tomtom! I'll tell you the story of Tompy. He was a member of a marching band, and was blown away to Oz during a hurricane. While he was there, he met a dog named Yankee, who was the first dog in space, who could talk since he was in Oz. The two of them went on adventures through Oz, with Tompy's drum coming in handy several times. The evil giant Badmannah attacked Oz and use a net to kidnap Ozma and her friends, but Tompy and Yankee (with the help of Jinnicky the Red Jinn) saved them and defeated the giant. Ozma then hailed the two as heroes and sent them home. Tompy got to keep Yankee, and due to Jinnicky's magic, Yankee could speak for one hour a day. I am living quite comfortably with my family. My father ended up moving to Maryland when he grew up since he wanted to live closer to the sea, but he still visits his old hometown frequently. I have an older sister named Bianca. I am the third Tompy to be going to Oz. My grandpa was the original Tompy, and my father was the second Tompy. I think it's great to be continuing the family tradition. We live comfortably in Pennsylvania. Like my father and grandfather before me, I'm a skilled drummer. I have a drum that I carry around with me, and I love thinking up new songs to play on it. I'm part of the marching band due to my love of music, and I love that I get to be in parades because of it. I'm also a swift runner and I'm on the track team. It's been hard for me to make friends here. Despite loving parades, I'm actually shy and somewhat introverted. I've made a few friends in the marching band, but I haven't warmed up to all of them. I was diagnosed with autism when I was four, and it's been hard to deal with it. I have a tendency to pace up and down, and sometimes I make noises. I'm very close with Soren Trommler, a graduate of this school is my drum tutor. He says that he was like me when he was my age. He also has autism, which makes me feel better about my disability knowing that someone else has been there. He also gives me advice about performing. It's great to have a mentor like him! I consider myself a Royal. I think it would be great to follow my destiny. Plus it gives me the rest of my life to do what I want after I complete my destiny. Trivia *Tomtom can speak fluent Italian since he is half Italian through his mother. *In addition to the drum, Tomtom can play the piano very well. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Work in progress